Sex scene in the Car
by girlwithimagination
Summary: So in the movie the sex scene was pretty tame; this is a more explicit version of what Rose and Jack did in the car. If you're prude or under age don't read this, this is sexually explicit. This is what you didn't see happen in the car.


Sex scene in Titanic

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked.

"No," said Rose. The truth was she wasn't; she knew that she wanted to have sex with Jack right now in the car. She knew that is felt right and she filled with desire. They kissed some more; Rose could feel Jack's erection from underneath his trousers. She tugged at his trousers, trying to pull them off. Jack unzipped his trousers and pulled them off; he tugged at Rose's dress, trying to pull it off her. Rose pulled the dress over her where she lay exposed in her garters and corset. Jack felt immense desire just looking at her and he felt his dick harden more. Rose frantically started unbuttoning his shirt; Jack helped her to take it off and he flung it on the floor. They were both in their underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rose?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I want you to make love to me," Rose said, taking his hands in hers. She could tell he was a little nervous, but in a good way. Jack wasn't really that experienced and he was scared that his nerves would get the better of him, but he knew more than anything he wanted to have sex with this beautiful girl in front of him; the girl he was in love with. He had tried to hard to hide his erection when he was drawing her; he wanted to fuck her right on that couch.

Jack started kissing Rose's neck; she moaned in pleasure. Rose reached to untie her corset; Jack helped her to prise it off. Jack pulled down her knickers and garters, whilst she pulled down his boxer shorts to reveal his throbbing erection. He was fairly big, Rose thought, bigger than Cal that was for sure. They both lay naked, frantically kissing one another. Jack put his hands around Rose's waist and lifted her towards him. He was so horny for her and she was equally horny for him. Jack kissed every inch of her body. Rose felt overwhelmed with desire. She cupped his dick and gently massaged it, up and down. She saw the desire on his face. Jack lifted Rose and pulled her on top of him. He put his hands are her arse; boy he loved the feel of that full but firm buttocks of hers, Rose pulled Jack up and sat on this lap, straddling him. They kissed each other with hungry thirst, each kiss more passionate and desperate. Jack put his hand on Rose's breasts; damn they felt good he thought to himself. Rose ruffled Jack's hair and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered dirtily in his ear. Jack was shocked, but in a good way. Rose might have been a lady, but damn she wasn't afraid to let loose in the bedroom. He loved that side to her; she had no idea how turned on he was. Rose lay back down, trying to adjust herself in a comfortable position. She pulled Jack on top of her. He could feel his heart beating against hers; they were really going to have intercourse. Rose reached for Jack's penis and guided it towards her vagina. Thankfully it didn't take very long for him to get it in and once it was in Rose felt the desire fall upon her like a tidal wave. It hurt a little upon insertion, especially as she was only new at sex. She had sex with Cal a couple of times and it had mostly been painful, but Jack was so gentle with her and so considerate.

"Tell me if it hurts of if you want to stop ok," Jack said tenderly.

"No Jack, don't stop."

"I want you so bad Rose, you have no idea," Jack panted.

"Me too Jack, I want you really really badly." Rose couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as Jack thrusted away inside of her. Jack lifted Rose's legs and she wrapped them around him.

"Yes Jack!" Rose cried. "Harder." Rose and Jack kissed fervently; they were at it like hungry lions. They both rocked in motion as Jack thrust harder; they were both sweating with the effort. Rose felt her body going numb; it was as if something had burst inside of her. Her whole body tingled and her she felt as if she was under a magic spell. This sensation inside of her felt so good; she couldn't explain it. It was so good that Rose hit the palm of her hand against the car window. Jack also felt himself orgasm and he came right inside of her. Both of them lay there embracing and kissing one another and panting as if they had run a race. Neither Jack nor Rose had ever felt so incredible before. The sex was so amazing, so uniting and erotic. With Cal sex had always been rough and degrading, but with Jack it was out of this world. Rose had felt that all her senses her been awakened. She loved Jack and it made her want him even more. Jack felt the same way; he knew that this girl with something special and no girl had ever made him feel the way he felt about her. The sex had been sensational, romantic and fierce. It was the best experience of his life. They both cuddled and embraced for a while, then they put on their clothes.


End file.
